Quinn Y Rachel: Algo Mas
by Iloveleamichele
Summary: la historia de Rachel y Quinn durante la 3 temporada de Glee, donde el cambio repentino de Quinn y el reencuentro despues de la vacasiones hacen un efecto en estas dos chicas de un modo que ellas nunca habian pensado.
1. El Cambio

**Faberry Fic:**

**Quinn Y Rachel: Algo Más.**

**Capitulo 1: El Cambio**

**Diario De Rachel:**

Querido amigo debo contarte que mañana empiezan las clases y debo decir que estoy emocionada, volveré a ver a todos otra vez, incluyendo a Finn, el cual pienso reconquistar cueste lo que cueste. Ya se que tal vez me arruinen la ropa porque es casi probable que me lancen slushi pero tengo que eso cubierto ya que planeo llevarme una muda de ropa extra para cambiar y así Finn no tenga que verme bañada en slushi de frambuesa el cual es mi favorito.

**Al Día Siguiente En El Colegio:**

Mientras Rachel caminaba por los pasillos rogando que nadie le tirara un slushi, Quinn venia pasando y sin querer tropezaron, Rachel a ver Quinn se quedo boca abierta ya que esta estaba completamente cambiada, tenia mechas rosadas en el pelo llevaba una camisa con mangas amarradas y parecía una verdadera chica mal o mas bien en la mente de Rachel se veía como la típica ladrona adolescente. Quinn al ver la reacción de Rachel dijo:

_Te gusta mi nuevo look?_- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

_Quinn que te paso, por que te teñiste el pelo? , Por que estas vestida así?_

_Solo digamos que me harte de mi look anterior_- después de lo dicho saco un cigarrillo.

_Quinn que haces? Vas a fumar en el pasillo?_- dijo esta que no salía de su asombro.

_Que acaso estas ciega, si voy a fumar en el pasillo gran cosa, y de una vez quiero que sepas que dejare New Directions._

_Que?_

Rachel había dicho eso muy tarde ya que Quinn y su nuevo look se alejaban y ella todavía no salía de su estado de shock. La verdad que el día, cada vez que Rachel veía a Quinn menos entendía el cambio y eso evito que pensara en Finn en realidad prácticamente lo ignoro y cuando se hizo la hora de que el Club Glee practicara, Quinn no apareció en el ensayo lo cual confirmaba que Quinn si dejaba New Directions, pero Rachel opto por no decir.

**En Un Callejón Cerca De Un Bar, Quinn Sumida En Sus Pensamientos:**

Mmmm, que raro de todas las miradas raras y las preguntas tontas de Jacob, sin duda lo que mas me gusto fue ver la cara de confusión de Rachel, se vio tan adorable, me imagino que debe estar en este momento preguntándose por mi repentino cambio de look…

_Que tanto piensas Q. ten otro cigarrillo o será que el porro se te subió de mas a la cabeza_.- Lisa (la cual interrumpe los pensamientos de Quinn)

_No seas tonta mejor dame una cerveza, es suficiente droga por hoy._

**Diario De Rachel:**

Hoy fue un día muy extraño querido diario, es decir el cambio de look te Quinn acaparo toda mi atención y ni siquiera note a Finn, lo único que si note fueron los comentarios ya que todos en el Club Glee notaron el cambio también y ni siquiera pude hablar con Finn, pero si te soy honesta, en parte me pareció que Quinn se veía atractiva con ese nuevo look y me siento rara al pensar eso porque nunca lo había sentido antes, pero bueno querido diario tengo que practicar el solo que hare la próxima semana y tengo que empezar a hacer los deberes ya que hoy quiero tener la noche libre de tareas y solo espero que mañana no sea un día tan extraño como lo fue hoy.

**_Hola a todos espero que les guste este fic que escribi narrando la historia de Rachel y Quinn durante ta 3 temporada de Glee, donde el cambio reoentino de Quinn y el reencuentro despues de la vacasiones hacen un efecto en estas dos chicas de un modo que hays nunca habian y por cierto mi verdadero nombre es julieth :D_**


	2. Renuncio

**Faberry Fic:**

**Quinn Y Rachel: Algo Más.**

**Capitulo 2: Renuncio**

_**Bueno Chicos perdonen el retraso con el capitulo, lo que pasa es que olvide mi contraseña y despues no recordaba el correo con el cual habia abierto la cuenta y etc, soy algo tonta, por eso tarde tanto. Pero bueno basta de hablar, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste :D**_

**En Los Pasillos Del Colegio:**

Mientras Quinn caminaba directamente hacia la oficina del Sr. Schuester, Rachel se pudo imaginar lo que le iba a decir, iba a renunciar al Club Glee y ella no podía permitírselo asi que camino rápidamente hacia ella y se le puse justo al frente

_No puedo dejar que renuncies_- Dijo Rachel decidida a convencer de que Quinn no renunciara

_Lo siento Rachel pero ya me decidí así que por favor hazte a un lado_- Dijo esta empujando levemente a Rachel

Rachel veía como Quinn entraba en la oficina y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacer nada, esta miro hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia el auditorio en donde podría desahogarse por su reciente fracaso.

**En La Oficina Del Sr. Schuester:**

_No lo entiendo Quinn por que haces esto?_- Dijo este muy confundido

_Es simple ya no quiero estar en el Club Glee, ya me harte de cantar sobre todo_- dijo con un tono de indiferencia

_Pero yo pensé que ahora estábamos mas unidos que nunca, yo…._

_Escuche Sr. Schue después de haber perdido en las nacionales me di cuenta de que el club no es mi lugar y francamente tampoco lo es las cheerios, descubrí que mi lugar esta con otro tipo de gente_

En ese momento el Sr. Schue miro el nuevo look de Quinn con mas detalle y en seguida comprendió lo que decía pero simplemente no entendía porque Quinn estaba actuando de esa manera, después esta salió de la oficina y se dirigió al pasillo, pero de pronto escucho que alguien estaba cantando en el auditorio y se dio cuenta de que era Rachel, la que estaba cantando una canción que ella no conocía, así que espero hasta que Rachel terminara para podre hablar.

_Wow, que interpretación tan conmovedora_

_La cante con el dolor que sentía por tu renuncia_- Dijo esta claramente triste

_Mmmm Rachel no es ya no me veras y aparte desde cuando tu y yo somos cercanas?_

_No se trata de si somos cercanas o no, el punto es que a pesar de nuestras diferencias yo te voy a extrañar en el Club Glee_

_Ya deja el drama Berry, que no es que me vaya de Mckenley, me podrás ver en los pasillos_

_No es lo mismo, yo voy a extrañar tu presencia junto a mi_- dijo casi a punto de llorar

_Mira Rachel tranquila_- dijo esta acercándose- _Si quieres en las horas del almuerzo te puedes sentar conmigo y sentir mi presencia_

Quinn estaba impresionada de la amabilidad con que estaba tratando a Rachel y se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que Rachel rompió a llorar y esta la abrazo, se sentía vulnerable también ya que después de todo se separa en una parte de su compañera de peleas y empezó a sentirse rara, cuando Rachel de estaba separando de ella, esta bajo la cabeza y la beso en los labios pero para sorpresa de la misma, Rachel no se separo de ella, mas bien esta le correspondió y se siguieron besando hasta que Quinn entro en razón y se separo de ella rápidamente, las dos se miraron y Quinn pudo ver que Rachel todavía tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero la expresión de su rostro mezclaba felicidad y confusión, Quinn salió rápidamente de auditorio, dejando a Rachel sola.

**Pensamientos De Quinn:**

No se que me paso hoy debo admitir que el beso con Rachel me gusto, no no me gusto me fascino y me sentí rara y a la vez se sintió como el mejor beso que había tenido nunca y sin duda siento algo por ella y quiero algo con ella, y mañana mismo voy empezar a seducirla porque ya que Rachel están confusa estoy segura de que caerá a mis pies con mis seducciones y cumplidos

**_Apuesto a que no se esperaban ese beso, pero ahora es que viene el drama, asi que porfa sigan leyendo el fic, que a partir de ahora es que se pone bueno. Saludos!_**


	3. Seducciones

** Faberry Fic: **

** Quinn Y Rachel: Algo Mas**

** Capitulo 3: Seducciones**

**_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo._**

**_gbrujndl:_****_ Muchas gracias por estar estar al pendiente del fic. Yo tambien estoy al pendiente de tus fics._**

**_Karo Baker:_****_ Gracias por poner mi fic es una de tus historias favoritas._**

**_Brittana-Faberry:_****_ Gracias por tu comentario y tambien estoy al tanto de tu historia._**

**_En verdad muchas gracias y ahora disfruten del capitulo 3._**

**_PS: Si las relaciones entre chicas y chicas no son su tipo, se equivocaron de fic :D._**

* * *

><p><strong>En Los Pasillos de Mckenley:<strong>

Quinn camina por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Rachel ya que quiere poner sus encantos en marcha, pero al parecer esta no aparecia por ningun lado, no se presento a ninguna clase asi que no tuvo mas remedio que llamarla a Rachel,intento llamarla como cuatro veces si iba a dar por vencida hasta que al quinto intento le cayo la llamada

_Rachel donde estas?_

_En mi casa, que tengo mucha fiebre_

_Al menos me hubiera avisado_

_Lo siento pero no te entiendo_

_Olvidalo es que me preocupe ya que no te vi por ningun lado_

_Si gracias por preocuparte por mi_

_No te preocupes esta tarde ire a tu casa para cuidarte_

_Que?_

_Si te hare sopa de pollo si quieres_

_Mmmm Quinn tu estas bien de la cabeza?_

_Si y esta decidido esta tarde voy a tu casa_

_Bueno_

_Ok nos vemos_

Al colgar Quinn supo que su plan ya se habia puesto en marcha, no de la manera que ella lo habia planeado pero esta tarde iba hacer que Rachel se sienta atraida por ella. En ese momento Finn pasaba por el pasillo hablando con Artie y supo entonces que lo unico que separaba los sentimientos de Rachel hacia ella era Finn, pero como en otras ocasiones Quinn no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie la detuviesen.

**Diario De Rachel:**

Querido diario ahora si que estoy perdida, Qinn viene esta tarde y no hablamos desde el incidente de ayer, no estoy lista para verla pero se que no importa lo que haga o diga, ella vendra de todos modos. El beso que nos dimos me cambio, cambio lo que siento, siento mariposas en mi estomago cada vez que pienso en ella y ahora que la voy a ver, siento que voy a explotar, solo espero que las cosas salgan bien.

**En La Casa de Rachel:**

_Wow tu cuarto es muy colorido_

_Que bueno que te guste porque Kurt no soporta estar en el_

_Si pero no vinimos a hablar de Kurt, aqui esta tu sopa de pollo, deberias tomartela ahora que esta calenttita_

_Si re por un tazon_

_No yo ire por el_

Quinn bajo las escaleras y busco el pplato. era hora de empezar con el plan

_Aqui esta_

_Bien gracias_

_Acuestate_

_Que?_

_Que te acuestes, yo te dare la sopa_

_Quinn en verdad no tienes que hacerlo- Dijo esta que se puso roja_

_Lo hare asi que recuestate_

Rachel se recosto y Quinn le empezo a dar la sopa, y a medida que el tazon se vaciaba Rachel se ponia mas nerviosa que nunca, no sabia que hacer, Quinn dejo el tazon a un lado y se puso encima de Rachel, la cual tenia la cara roja como un tomate.

_Y tus padres?_- Dijo Quinn en un tono seductor

_No estan, fueron a una reunion de golf_

_Que bien, entonces estamos solas, podemos hacer lo que queramos_

_Si pero.._

_Pero nada_

En ese momento Quinn se inclino y empezo a besar a Rachel, esta como la ultima vez le correspondio, estuvieron besandose hasta el punto en que Quinn penso que su ropa empezaba a molestar y se quito la camisa

_Quinn que haces?_

_Que no quieres hacerlo?_

_No lo se_

_Vamos Berry deja de ser santurrona por una vez en tu vida_

_No Quinn, creo que tienes que irte_

_Y yo creo que no_

Quinn volvio a besarla, y esta estaba tan excitaba que le hizo caso a Quinn y siguieron con el asunto hasta que Rachel empezo a pensar que tal vez, queria entregarse a Quinn, pero a la vez pensaba que no debia hacerlo, Rachel estaba muy confundida, ya que Quinn estaba encima de ella besandola y sin camisa, no sabia que hacer...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno de una ves les aviso que Rachel si esta con Finn y en mas de un capitulo Finn y Quinn van a tener roces, es decir se van estar peleando por el amor de Rache, y para de una vez avisarles voy a actualizar cada dos dias, en la mañana porque ahora voy al colegio de tarde, asi que esperen el proximo capitulo y una vez mas gracias por los reviews.<strong>_


	4. Finn, Un Estorbo

Faberyy Fic: Quinn Y Rachel :Algo Mas

Diario De Rachel

Quinn se acaba de ir y la verdad no se como voy a verle la cara mañana, estoy muy avergonzada, no pude hacerlo y lo peor es que la corri y ella se fue muy molesta, epsero que ni siquiera me tope con ella.

En Los Pasilos De Mckenley:

Finn caminaba tranquilo, ya que en cualquier momento apareceria Rachel diciendole que que teia una nueva cancion para que ellos dos la cantaran, pero en vez de eso se le acerco Quiin. Finn quien ya habia visto el look de Quinn antes pensaba que esta era solo otro capricho de la rabia, dado que la conocia muy bien...

Finn? Estas ahi?

Ahh si, que paso algo?- Dijo este saliendo de sus pensamientos

Si tengo que hablarte de algo

De que?

Bueno tu estas saliendo con Rachel verdad?

Si, por que? la mataste?

No, me acoste con ella

Finn se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Quinn se lejaba, no podia creer lo que habia escuchado, ahora tenia mas ganas de ver a Rachel para confirmar si eso era verdad. La busco por todos lados hasta que por fin la encontro sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca.

Rachel es cierto que te acostaste con Quinn?

Que?. Dijo esta pensando que era su fin

Si esta mañana ella se me acerco y me dijo que te habias acostado con ella, es cierto?

Por supuesto que no, eso es mentira, veras ella ayer fue a mi casa porque yo tenia fiebre y me llevo sopa de pollo pero no paso nada mas- Dijo esta mintiendo

Estabas enferma?

Si

Y por que no me entere?

Por que solo Quinn se entero y ademas no queria preocuparte

Bueno ok

Ah y ya tengo una nueva cancion que podemos cantar

Finn sonrio ante la declaracion de esta y supo que ahora la iban a practicar, se alivio de que lo que le dijo Quinn no era cierto y penso que Quinn iba al camino de la perdicion pero ni la misma Quinn la sabia. Al pensar todo esto Finn se sintio muy listo.

En Las Gradas:

Oye Q? estas bien?

Si, por que deberia estar mal?

No se te noto rara

Estoy bien, no te preocupes

En ese momento Quinn me a Finn caminando hacia la practica de futbol muy contento asi que se levanta inmediatamente y le pasa por el lado dicendole:

No sabia que te alegraria tanto que tu novia te engañe

Ya hable con Rachel y me dijo que era mentira- Dijo este sujetandole el brazo a Quinn

Y tu le creiste?

Claro que si

Que bobo eres Finn, que bueno que me deshice de ti

Si mal no lo recuerdo yo fui el que te boto y por que haces todo esto? lo haces por que terminamos? tienes que volver a ser la de antes, esta que veo ante mis ojos, no es Quinn Fabrey

Sueltame, sueltame!

Quinn se alejo rapidamenrte y se encontro con Rachel.

Quinn que te pasa?

Nada, me molesta que le mientas a tu noviesito

Quinn, Finn y yo estamos mejor que nunca y no voy dejar que tu lo arruines

Como sea, no me importa, puedo conseguirme a chicas mucho mejores que tu

Quinn, Quinn, Quinn... 


	5. Chica Misteriosa

_**Bueno chicos actualizo hoy porque en estos proximos dias voy a estar ocupada con las tareas y se que los capitulos son cortos pero estoy trabajando en capitulos mas largos asi que porfa tengan paciencia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos De Quinn:<strong>

Si les soy sincera, me siento algo sola ya que en verdad extraño a mis amigos, pero de ninguna manera voy a volver, por fin me encontre y pienso quedarme asi. Lo malo es que cada dia extraño cantar y claro odio admitirlo pero tambien extraño a Rachel pero ya veremos como va eso

**En Los Pasilos De Mckenley:**

Rachel se dirige rapidamente al salon de clases, ya que estaba llegando algo tarde, pero cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra a Holly dando clases puso mala cara y decidio no entrar, lo que pasaba era que aunque a Rachel si le agradaba la el problema era que como ella y el tenian una relacion este estaba mas pendiente de la relacion que del club, lo que causa mucho disgusto en Rachel ya que deberian estar practicando ya que falta poco para que empiezen las locales. Mientras se dirigia a las gradas para sentarse vio a Quinn pasar por su lado sin decirle nada, en realidad Quinn no le hablaba desde hace una semana asi que Rachel decidio seguirla.

_Quinn, se puede saber porque ya no me hablas?_

_Se puede saber porque le mientes a Finn?_

_Escucha solo nos besamos, no lo hicimos como tu le dijiste_

_Pero tu no le dijiste que nos habiamos besado_

_Escucha Quinn yo amo a Finn ok? y si no se lo digo es porque no quiero herirlo otra vez, estamos bien y quiero que continue asi_

_Y yo? que no sientes nada por mi? que acaso me vas a decir que no te gustaron mis besos?_

_En ese asunto estoy muy confundida pero estoy segura de que si regresas al Club tal vez pueda salir de esa confunsion_

_Olvidalo ya tengo un nuevo interes y creeme que ni siquiera le llegas a los talones, es mil veces mejor que tu_

_Ah si? y como se llama?_

_No te lo dire y ademas para que nesecitas saberlo, si tu tienes a Finn_

_Bueno espero que te vaya bien con ella- Dijo a la cual se le aguaron los ojos_

_Y ahora por que vas a llorar?_

_No lo se, mira ya me tengo que ir_

Rachel paso todo el dia pensando en esa chica, le daba curiosidad quien podria ser, no pudo concentrarse en la clase con eso en la mente ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en Finn o en las locales, solo pensaba en esa chica, se acabo la escuela y aun en la cena pensaba en esa chica.

**Diario De Rachel:**

Me pregunto quien sera esa chica misteriosa y porque pienso tanto en ella, sera que estoy celosa? no no puede ser, pero porque se me aguaron los ojos debe ser porque soy una tonta al pensar que en verdad le importaba a Quinn, tengo  
>que averiguar quien es esa chica, tengo que hacerlo...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos vemos pronto y tambien les invito a leer un nuevo fic en el que estoy trabajando que se llama <span>Dameron Fic: Love Can Wait For Me.<span> pasanse por ahi cuando tengan tiempo y me dicen que tal. Saludos...**_


	6. Negacion

_**Hola chicos perdonen el retraso,es que he tenido muchas tareas. Aca les dejo el 6 capitulo, disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Pensamientos De Quinn:<strong>

No puedo creer que este haciendo esto, es decir porque trato de poner celosa a Rachel? si ella no siente lo mismo por mi, y la verdad yo ni siquiera se porque siento algo por ella, si en verdad yo la odio, bueno no la odio pero, pero nada Rachel Berry no me gusta.

**Diario De Rachel:**

Por que me tuve que fijar en Quinn? es decir por que en ella? y ademas estoy tan confundida, sera que soy? no no lo soy porque si lo fuera no estaria con Finn, si exacto ella y su chica misteriosa pueden estar juntas el tiempo que ellas quieran, porque a mi no me importa

**(De la nada sale una mini Rachel vestida de diabla al lado izquierdo de Rachel y una mini Rachel vestida de angel en el lado derecho de Rachel)**

_En verdad eso es lo que sientes?_- Dijo el angel

_Que? De donde tu saliste?_

_Pues de donde mas? de tu imaginacion_

_Mira sabes que? olvida lo que esa tonta te esta diciendo y quedate con Finn, recuerda que Quinn nunca ha sido buena contigo, siempre queriendote hacer daño, tal vez esto sea un plan para que te enamores de ella y luego te deje en ridiculo frente a todos_- Dijo la biabla interfiriendo

_Rachel solo sigue a tu corazon_

_Que tonterias dices? mejor quedate con Finn, que acaso eso no es lo que siempre querias?_

_Pues..._

_Pero si sus sentimientos han cambiado, es por algo_

Rachel miraba a las dos figuritas muy confundida ya que las dos tenian razon, pero no sabia que hacer

_Basta! ustedes dos vuelvan a mi imaginacion, ya no quiero escucharlas._

Las dos figuritas rapidamente desaparecieron y Rachel volvio a escribir en su diario:

Tal vez no sepa si Quinn me gusta o no, perode algo estoy segura y es que ella no siente lo mismo por mi.

**Caminando Por La Calle:**

Rachel se dirigia rapidamante a la pasteleria ya que habia encargado algunos postres para el picnik que tenia esta tarde con Finn, en el parque, pero al pasar vio en un callejon a Quinn quien estaba fumando con una de las Skans, Rachel inmediatamente se dio cuanta de que era la chica que salia con muchos camioneros.

_Quinn que haces?_

_Que no sabias que fumaba?_

_Si pero que haces por aqui?_

_Que acaso las calles son tuyas?_

_No solo queria saber?_

_Hola_- Dij la Skan

_Hola soy Rachel_

_Si tu nombre no me interesa solo quiero golpearte por la forma en que vas vestida_

_Ya basta y tu a donde vas?_- dijo Quinn interfiriendo

_A la pasteleria de aqui cerca_

_Por que? te dieron ganas de comer pasteles?_

_No es que Finn y yo tenemos un picnik en el parque del frente en 20 minutos_

_A pues y que haces aqui ve buscar los postres que pediste para tu amorcito_

_Bueno te veo en la escuela_

_Si lo que sea_

Rachel entro a la pasteleria y Quinn estaba algo afectada porque la chica que le gustaba y que ella negaba iba tener un picnik de lo mas romantico en el parque del frente. Rachel salio de la pasteleria dirgiendose al parque, cuando llego puso todo en orden y espero hasta que Finn llegara, pasaron los minutos y Finn hablaba de cuan animado se sentia con esta nueva temporada de futbol pero Rachel aunque no se notaba se sentia triste por que tenia deseos de que Quinn estuviera en lugar de Finn acaompañandola en el picnik pero se olvido de esa idea ya esta pensaba que Quinn no sentia lo msimo por ella, asi que rapidamente centro la atencion en su novio, que si la queria pero unos minutos despues Rachel pudo notar que Quinn salia del callejon con su nueva amiga y Quinn le dirigio la mirada a Rachel, se quedaron mirando hasta que Quinn desvio la miraba comprobandole a Rachel lo que ya habia pensado y que esa chica con quien estaba era en realidad a la que ella queria, la tal chica misteriosa...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado,si me da tiempo actualizo el viernes o el sábado, también les invito a leer: <span>Dameron Fic: Love Can Wait For Me<span>. Saludos..._**


	7. Un Nuevo Tipo D Audicion

_**Hola chicas disculpen por no actualizar pronto pero ya a aqui les llego con el septimo capitulo y cumpliendo una sugerencia genial que me dio gbrujndl ( una lectora del fic) y espero que le guste como emplee la idea :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>En Los Pasillos De Mckenley: <strong>

Rachel caminaba decidida a su nuevo desafio, nunca habia hecho esto y sabia cuales eran las circunstancias pero no para nada se habia matado la semana pasada practicando esto era ahora o nunca si no lo como obtener la atencio de Quinn? no se iba a convertir en una Skan eso era seguro pero esta pensaba que lo que estaba por hacer era mucho mas arriesgado que eso.

_Siguiente!_- Grito una voz

Rachel entro decidida a darlo todo:

_Hola mi nombre es Rachel Berry y vengo a audicionar para las porristas_

_Siguiente!_- Volvio a gritar Sue

_pero ni siquiera he hecho nada_

_Y no quiero que lo hagas, eres del Club Glee, no te quiero en mi grupo ademas hablas mucho_

_Por favor entrenadora dejeme intentarlo_

_Que dices Becky?_

_Demosle un intento, me gusta su atuendo ya no se ve como retardada_

_Bueno adelante, que estas esperando que me duerma?_

Rachel prendio su pequeño radio y emepezo la rutina que habia visto en Triunfos Robados 5, para su suerte logro hacer todas las piruetas bien y cuando termino, se volvio a parar en el centro de la cancha esperando a ver que decia a entrenadora Sue

_Debo decir que fue la rutina mas...elaborada que he vsto muy limpia sin errores, estas dentro! ahora largate y dile a las demas que ya no pueden entrar a las Cherioos_

Rachel salio emocionada por su triunfo y se dirigio directo a la sala de administracion a recoger su un uniforme de porrista, la señora que estaba ahi le tomo las medidas y fue a buscar un uniforme para ella, al entregarselo Rachel le agradecio y fue directo al baño para lucirlo ese mismo dia en la escuela, se lo puso se arreglo el cabello y se maquillo un poco y salio del baño con toda la seguridad que tenia. Finn al verla se le quedo mirando como si no lo podia creerlo, Rachel porrista? no podia ser y asi mismo pensaron el señor Schue y los demas compañeros de Club Glee.

_Que te pegaste en la cabeza, que haces con ese uniforme_- Dijo Santana malhumorada

_Es que quiero probar nuevas cosas_- Dijo esta mintiendo lo mas convincente posible- _Y ademas entre nosotras quiero verme mas sexy_

Santana sonrio ante aquello y le abrazo mientras caminaban juntas por el pasillo

_Muy bien en ese caso hoy iras a mi casa porque iremos a celebrar tu cambio, te vienes temprano para que uses algo de mi ropa quete regalare y para que te veas super sexy en la fiesta, estara todo el mundo ahi, los futbolistas, los del Club Glee, los del equipo de Hokey, las cherioos claro y las Skans._

A Rachel dio un respingo al oir la ultima palabra, las Skans estaran ahi, es decir que la Quinn estara ahi era el momento perfecto

_No te asustes, yo te hare ver fantastica y practicaremos un poco algunas cosas de las que debes hablar y de las que no es una gran oportunidad para comenzar una nueva reputacion_

_En serio haras eso por mi?_

_Claro escucha si quieres ser sexy te tiene que entrenar la Diosa y esa soy yo_

_Bueno gracias_

_Si si pero ven a mi casa a las 4_

_Hecho_

Las horas pasaron volando entre mirabas atonitas, la practica d elos cherioos, el Club Glee y una Quinn que se quedo con la boca abierta al ver a Rachel pasar con el uniforme a lo cual Rachel le sonrio dulcmente. Ya eran las cuatro y estaba en casa de Santana como lo habian acordado. Esta rapidamente metio a Rachel en la ducha,la maquillo y la vistio de manera que cuando Rachel se vio al espejo, vio una nueva Rachel, mas bonita y incluso mas sexy, se sentia super. Despues de eso Santana se arreglo y pasaron a lo que deberian hablar o y lo que no. marcaron las 6 y empezaron a llegar las personas por grupos y para sorpresa de Rachel algunos de los primeros en llegar fueron las Skans, Rachel les habrio la puerta y la primera en pasar fue Quinn que la miro arriba a abajo antes de entrar. En poco tiempo la casa se lleno y Santana le susurro a Rachel:

_Toma bastante_

_Por que? me pondre borracha_

_Esa es la idea, que cuando te vayas a insinuar no estes tan conciente, claro que tampoco te digo que bebas hasta morir solo bebe un poco para que piensen que estas un poco ida y ahi veras a quines les interesas y a quien no_

_Buena idea_

_Si hazlo yo voy a sacar a Jacob de aqui_

_Rachel siguio las instrucciones de Santana al pie de la letra y acerco a Quinn_

_Hola_

_Hola_

_Quieres?_- Dijo señalandole el vaso

_No me apetece_

_segura?, esta bueno_

_No gracias, y este cambio?_

_Ah lo que pasa es que quiero cambiarme el look un poco_

_Entiendo_

_Que bueno que viniste_

_Si supongo_

Rachel vio que Quinn no parecia impresionada y se sintio herida y luego recordo lo que le dijo Santana y Lisa la amiga de Quinn iba pasando y Rachel no dudo dos veces en besarla

_Que haces?_- Grito Quinn

_Me beso con alguien_

_Basta Rachel_

_Yo no me voy contigo_

_Si me quiero besar con todo el mundo lo hago_

_Si? pues adelante ya no tienes porque preocuparte en hacerlo en secreto_- Dijo interrumpiendo Finn, saliendo molesto de la casa

_Finn, Finn espera_- Rachel no pudo contener las lagrimas

_Ven aca_- Dijo Quinn tomandola por el brazo y la puso delante de un espejo- Esta que veo aqui, no eres tu

_Y tu? me vas a decir que la que estoy viendo tambien eres tu?_

_Rachel deja de llorar vamos al cuarto para que te recuestes un rato-_ Dijo Santana que habia visto la escena

Rachel se fue con ella pero oyo a Quinn decir:

_Supongo que hoy no habra planes?_

_Hoy no Quinn-_ Respondio Santana-_ Ya veremos, si las cosas se calman si habra pero si no, lo lamento_

Rachel no entendia porque habian dicho esas cosas pero al ver a sus compañeros del Club Glee que se acercaban rapidamente a ella ,lo olvido

_Rachel que te ha pasado?- Pregunto Mercedes_

_Estas bien?_- Se le sumo Artie

_Estas Mareada?_- Dijo sorpresivamente Puck

lso demas tambien le estaban haciendo preguntas pero como todos las decian al mismo tiempo no los pudo entender, Santana la llevo a su cuarto y la recosto en la cama

_Descansa un poco y si te sientes mejor bajas, esta bien?_

_Si, esta bien_

Rachel se sentia muy mal y lo unico que queria en ese momento era dormirse y no despertar nunca...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les prometo que intentare actualizar el sabado. Tambien les invito a a leer <span>Dameron Fic: Love Can Wait For Me.<span> Saludos..._**


	8. FiestaAlocadaParte1:ElShowDebe Continuar

**_Chicos gracias por seguir leyendo y aqui les vengo con otro cap del fic. :D_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>En Casa De Santana:<strong>

Rachel se encontraba acostada en la cama, la cual consideraba muy comoda, se sentia muy mal, pero no mal de salud sino de sentimientos, ya que en menos de una hora habia arruinado su relacion con Finn y habia empeorado su posible relacion con Quinn, para ser exactos sufria de mal de amores, lo que le hacia sentir peor. Pero de pronto Rachel peno que si habia arruinado las cosas y las habia arreglado una y otra vez, tenia que enfrentarse otra vez a la situacion de arreglar su vida, ya que arreglarla se hizo muy cotidiano. Se levanto y se empezo a retocar el maquillaje que para su sorpresa no se habia corrido ni un poco, "Dede de ser que los productos son aprueba de agua o simlemente son magicos", se arreglo el cabello y se dijo asi misma:

_Vamos, eres Rachel Berry, la proxima Barbara, la proxima Betty Lu Pon. Y como en toda obra exitosa de Broadway, el show debe continuar._

Bajo las escaleras y se encontro a toa la gente bailando, bebiendo,fumando y acaso ese era Jacob drogandose? da igual el punto era que la fiesta era una locura, se acerco a Mercedes

_Oye Finn se fue_

_ Si y se fue muy molesto, Que paso?_

_ Cometi el error mas grande de mi vida_

_ Oye Rachel la verdad es que no te entiendo, tu eres inteligente peor haces puras tonterias_

_ Lo se _

_ Escucha si quieres hacer las cosas bien solo piensalas antes de hacerlas_

_ Si gracias Mercedes lo hare, y donde esta Santana?_

_ Creo que la vi en la cocina_

_ Ok _

Rachel se dirigio a la cocina donde encontro a una Santana con semblante serio y triste

_Que tienes?_

_ Nada_

_ Segura?_

_ Si, todo estara bien, solo estaba procupada por ti_

_ Tu? perocupada por mi?_

_ Si por como te sientas?_

_ Me sienta como?_

_ Luego lo sabras_

Santana se levanto y abrazo a Rachel.

_Aunque nunca me has caido bien enana, siento mucho hacerte esto_

_ De que hablas?_

_ Creeme pronto lo sabras _

Santana se fue y Rachel penso que definitivamente todo se puso al reves, no entendia nada de lo que Santana le dijo, Se sintio agobiada y salio al jardin para tomar aire. Se estaba sintiendo mejor y por sobre todas las cosas, estaba relajada pero de pronto oye un llanto, se acerca a uno de los arbustos y descubre a Brittany llorando como un bebe.

_Britany que te pasa? porque lloras?_

_ Duele demasiado_- Dijo la rubia sin dejar de llorar

_Te duele que? te lastimaste?_

_ Me lastimaron_

_ Quien? en donde?_

_ Me rompieron el corazon_

Rachel se sento al lado de Brittany y puso la cabeza de esta en su hombro

_Quien te rompio el corazon?_

_ Santana_

_ Cuando?_

_ Hace como 20 minutos_

_ Y por que Santana hizo eso?_

_ Me dejo por otra, dijo que amaba a otra_

_ A quien?..._


	9. FiestaAlocadaParte2: Eres Tu?

_**Hola chicos no se como disculparme por el gran retraso que tuve para actualizar, pero no fue por falta de inspiracion, fue por exceso de clases XD, y tambien estoy en un curso de coreano asi que tengo muy poco tiempo, pero ya me dieron vacaciones navideñas asi que tratare de actualizr los mas pronto posible :D**_

* * *

><p>Brittany no dejaba de llorar a pesar de que Rachel hacia de todo para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero simplemente no lo lograba. Pasaron largo rato ahi hasta que por fin la chica rubia se sereno y pudo hablar nuevamente.<p>

_Me rompieron el corazon!_

_Ya lo se, me lo dijiste como mil veces, quien te rompio el corazon?_

_Santana_

_Y que hizo Santana para romperte el corazon?_

_Me dejo, por otra_

_Por otra?_

_Si_

_Y por quien te dejo? lo sabes?_

_Si y esa parte es lo que mas me duele_

_Ok pero por quien te dejo_?- Esta que evidentemente tenia mucha curiosidad por saberlo

_Por...Por...Por Quinn!_

_Disculpa?_- Rachel sintio como si su corazon hubiera parado de latir

_Si, yo pense que Quinn era mi amiga, pero en realidad lo unico que queria era quitarme a mi novia, o bueno a mi amiga/novia_

_Brittany, tu estas segura de eso?- Dijo esta al borde las lagrimas_

_Si, ellas mismas hablaron conmigo, las dos! ni siquiera se como pudieron_

_No tienen verguenza_

_No, ninguna de las dos tienen verguenza_

_Brittany por alguna extraña razon estas muy inteligente noche_- Dijo Rachel tratando de olvidar el asunto ya que sentia que su corazon sangraba

_Lo se, tal vez sea porque el dolor me hace inteligente_

_Ven, vamos adentro a demostrarle a esas dos que no vamos a llorar por ellas y que nos vamos a divertir en lo que queda de la noche_

_Si estoy de acuerdo, pero que te hizo Santana o Quinn a ti?_

_Rachel miro a Brittany y supo por alguna extraña razon de que podia contarle todo a ella, que ella podia ser su confidente ya que las unia el dolor_

_Brittany yo te voy a contar, pero tu tienes que jurar como unicornio que eres que no le diras nada a nadie_

_Lo juro como unicornio que soy_

Rachel procedio a contarle todo la historia a Brittany desde el momento en que empezo todo hasta la transformacion que le hizo Santana y la chica rubia la miraba como fuera un niño al que estuvieran contandole un cuento. Cuando termino ella y Brittany volvieron a la fiesta con la intencion de demostrar que no se sentarian a llorar en un ricon. Rachel fue a buscar unos tragos mientras Brittany empezo a bailar con Mike. Cuando entro en la cocina encontro a Quinn fumando apoyada en el meson, Racchel la ignoro por completo mientras servia unos tragos bajo la atenta mirada de Quinn.

_Que te paso ah? que perdiste la cabeza?_

_Rachel solo la ignoro pero no pudo contenerse._

_Solo quiero que sepas que espero que les vaya bien a ti y a Santana, en verdad se merecen la una la otra, es decir las arpias van bien con otras arpias, no?_

_Quien te dijo eso?_

_La pobre Brittany, a la cual le arruinaron la noche_

_Escucha Rachel, nunca paso nada entre nosotras..._

_No quiero oirlo, yo pense que con todo este cambio iba a ver un cambio de actitud pero sigues siendo la misma solo que ahora de vistes de negro, llevas el pelo rosa y tiene pircings y tatuajes, sigues siendo la misma Quinn que me miraba en el pasillo y me decia Pudrete o Vete al Diablo e incluso sigues siendo la misma Quinn que dibujaba dibujos pornograficos mios en el baño, no te mientas es el ultimo año y ni siquiera te encontraste como tu dices porque no necesitabas encontrarte, ya sabias que eras, solo que no querias aceptar esa vida, pero a pesar de todas las maldades que me hacias, me caias bien porque eras tu misma y no pretendias ser alguien como lo haces ahora_

_Quien te crees que eres? decirme a mi quien soy? se perfectamenete quien soy_

_No no lo sabes, y yo pense que podra haber algo entre nosotras pero nosotras nunca tendremos nada ni una amistad, ni una relacion nada_

_Bien, no me interesa_

_Bien_

Rachel salio de la cocina disparada y le entrago su trago a Brittany, pero tenia que hacer una cosa mas...

_Santana, le rompiste el corazon a Brittany y por Quinn_

_Que?_

_no me lo niegues, solo te hare esta pregunta una vez y no la repetire, eres tu?_

_Si, pero en verdad estaba emocionada con tu cambio y en verdad queria ayudarte esa parte fue sincera_

_Esta Bien no me importa en lo absoluto_

_Quinn me conto lo de ustedes y..._

_Y nada Quinn y yo ya no existimos ahora son ustedes y en verdad me alegro mucho, les deseo lo mejor, no te preocupes por nada seguiremos teniendo esta amistad en proceso si quieres_

_Claro_

_Bien, me ire a bailar_

_Ok_

Rachel en verdad no se sentia feliz por Santana y Quinn pero si queria ser actriz tenia que saber actuar en cualquier situacion, no era que estaba planeando un plan maligno pero sin duda haria aunque sea algo para hacerlas sentir mal a ellas, aunque todavia no sabia que, lo que si sabia era que se habia ganado una nueva amiga y una nueva aliada. Despues de eso Rachel se unio al baile con Brittany.

**En La Cocina:**

Quinn pensaba en como iba a caminar por el colegio con Rachel viendola y Brittany tambien, aunque a decir verdad no era su intencion herir a Brittany pero no le quedo de otra. En fin asi es la vida, mejor dicho asi es la secundaria termino por concluir Quinn pero rapidamente se le vino a ala mente todo lo que le dijo Rachel y puede que esta tenia razon, ella ya sabia quien era solo que no quieria esa vida, o en verdad no sabia quien era, ya que habia pasado por tantas facetas que ya ni ella misma se reconocia. Se miro en el reflejo de la ventana.

_Quinn, estas ahi? Eres tu?_- Termino por preguntarse

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Nos vemos pronto. Saludos...<em>**


End file.
